


Blessed

by KarouYamisaki



Series: House of Many Ways [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have five children, because we did not want six children."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

Rose was upset that morning, and no one in the blue box knew why.

Alan and Edmund had been sent to their room when in trying to cheer their mother up, they instead managed to make a mess of the entire kitchen with a misused setting on both of their personal sonic screwdrivers.

She screamed at both Jenny and Belle when their daily argument arose when the the brunette 'accidentally' put the shampoo laced with ginger hair dye that was intended for their father into the wrong bathroom. In so, turning the blonde older sisters hair a bright neon orange color. Both girls had slinked away to opposite sides of the Tardis and hid away from her wrath.

Grace had managed to stay out of the line of fire by The Tardis leading the youngest Tyler-Smith away from the chaos and into a newly created room that was decorated like a true sparkly princess castle. Her father found her hours later dressed as a princess and chattering away to the stuffed animals that had been migrated their by the Tardis who had been playing soft and little girly music as she played.

He had to enforce a nap time on the young time-tot and took her to her room which the Tardis place right down the hallway from the princess room.

After his blonde princess was in the land of nod he set the twins free from their room and made them clean up their mess in the kitchen. Then he tracked down both of his older daughters, giving Jenny reassurance for her now ginger locks and Belle was given a stern talking to and then both were sent to help their younger brothers to clean up the kitchen.

-*10*-

Later on after the Tardis was thoroughly cleaned, the youngest woke from her nap, and Rose finally came from where ever the room she had been hiding in for the past few hours. It worried him a little but never went after her knowing she needed some space from their chaos someday s.

He punched in coordinates for Cardiff, hoping that maybe the children could hang out with their close friends on Earth or go harass Jack for a couple hours so he could find out what was wrong with Rose.

As soon as he had landed the Tardis his wife was bolting out the doors, panicking he went to chase after her he had missed where he had dialed in and had no idea what could be outside the doors.

"Dad what's wrong?" one of them shouted, probably one of the older ones.

"Stay in the Tardis!" He had ordered, barley turning around to glance at the children who were gathered around the entrance to the Tardis in confusion. He chased after her down the street and to the entrance of the nearby park.

"Doctor."

He opened his mouth to speak again when she covered his mouth with her hand

"I'm pregnant." she whispered removing her hand from his mouth

"I love you."

"Theta..." she switched to using his other name.

"What?"

"It's just that we decided that five was enough." Rose sighed collapsing onto the nearest bench, weariness evident on her face "How are we going to take care of them after we have this new baby?"

"I love babies." he replied with his happy-goofy smile.

"Theta..." He knelt down in front of her, placing one hand on her knee the other reaching to brush her bronze locks from her face.

"Rose, in a few weeks Jenny will be leaving to travel on her own, and after that Belle will have her TARDIS ready to take and explore the universe by herself. In a couple years so will Alan and Edmund will be following as well, they could now if they wanted to but..." he stopped when Rose put a hand on his lips again.

"I just think it's horribly unfair to Jenny, Belle, Alan, and Edmund. They all still need us Doctor, they still need your guidance before they release themselves on the universe, multiverse." She corrected as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Rose, they will always have our guidance, whenever they need it." he wiped away one of the tears she had missed and smiled.

"Of course they will." she murmured as she rested her forehead atop of his head.

"Grace would be thrilled to have a younger brother or sister." he murmured back.

They sat in slience for while, the childrens voices on the wind

They both turned to see all their children were gathered just down the road standing outside the TARDIS, watching them having thought the coast was clear from them to see what was going on.

"What do you think they are thinking?"

"That their Mum and Dad are mental." she replied smiling.

He chuckled and he helped her up from the bench.

"It's a new life Rose, and with all his or hers siblings being older there will always be someone to look after him. Even after we are gone they will look after each other."

She nodded "Of course."

She took his hand and they made their way over to their brood, both grinning and feeling years younger then they had just five and a half minutes before.

"You have to admit you love the chaos."

"Sometimes Doctor, Sometimes."

-#10#-

Months later, after Jenny and Belle had gone on their separate ways to find themselves. A little boy was born to a man once known as 'The Last of the Time Lords' and his once-human wife.

All his siblings loved him, and when he was old enough they would take turns taking him with them on their travels on their own Tardis's

The Doctor finally got his wish, finally being able to name one of his children. He decided to call him David, a name meaning Blessed. He was hopefully the last to be born into their odd family and the "Last" of The Time Lords felt blessed to have the life he had been given.

End


End file.
